A prime mover, such as an internal combustion engine or the like, can be connected to a hydrostatic transmission to drive a wheel in a light vehicle. A hydrostatic transmission is particularly suitable to provide traction drive for light vehicles such as turf machines, lawn tractors, ride-on lawn mowers, and like devices. A hydrostatic transmission may be connected to a variety of gearboxes and transaxles, so the same components can be utilized on a wide variety of light vehicle models. A simple usage of hydrostatic transmissions is on zero-turn radius vehicles, including zero-turn radius mowers and tractors.
Generally, a hydrostatic transmission includes a variable displacement hydraulic pump connected in a closed hydraulic circuit with a fixed or variable displacement hydraulic motor. The hydraulic pump usually is a piston-type pump including a plurality of reciprocating pistons, which are in fluid communication through hydraulic porting with the hydraulic motor. Rotation of the hydraulic pump against a moveable swash plate creates an axial motion of the pump pistons that forces hydraulic fluid through the hydraulic porting to the hydraulic motor to drive the motor, which allows the transmission output speed to be varied and controlled. The rotation of the hydraulic motor may be used to drive an output shaft, which in turn ultimately drives a wheel axle of a light vehicle of the types described above.
In some vehicles, such as zero-turn-radius mowers, separate hydraulic pumps and motors are used to independently drive separate wheels of an axle. By independently driving the wheels in opposite directions, for example, the vehicle can be made to turn with zero radius. Zero-turn-radius mowers are increasingly popular as the size and costs of such mowers decrease. As the size of such mowers decreases, however, the space available for the hydraulic components and/or the prime mover also decreases.